


Cherry lips

by Edge_sama



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Alannigram, Digital Art, Multi, Not Suitable/Safe For Work, Threesome, Threesome - F/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-05
Updated: 2019-07-05
Packaged: 2020-06-15 01:44:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19600543
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Edge_sama/pseuds/Edge_sama
Summary: Threesome pic based in my fic "This time is for her pleasure". Some hot threesome with Alana in the middle.





	Cherry lips

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [This time is for her pleasure](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11190633) by [Edge_sama](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Edge_sama/pseuds/Edge_sama), [hchannibloom (bleepin_ufo)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/bleepin_ufo/pseuds/hchannibloom). 



> This drawing is from 2017, which explains why the style sucks. Still, I might do a newer version someday.


End file.
